


he is half of my soul, as the poets say

by arekiras



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, zodiac sign fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arekiras/pseuds/arekiras
Summary: Magnus has finally found his archer.





	he is half of my soul, as the poets say

Alec leans back against the balcony railing, glass of cider dangling from his hand, eyelids heavy with the pull of the alcohol and warm light that spills from the loft into the wintry night air. Every stinging point where the wind touches his exposed face and hands aches, but the view is worth it. Magnus approaching him from the small crowd in the loft, mostly other warlocks Alec hasn’t met before along with the usual suspects. Old and new friends. 

Magnus crowds into Alec’s space against the railing and Alec feels the warmth of him even through the layers of their clothes. 

“Happy birthday,” Alec says softly. He’s said it already today, but in this moment to themselves, it feels important again. Another year of many for Magnus, but another first for Magnus and Alec.  _ Thank you for letting me spend this day with you _ . 

Magnus smiles, tilting his face toward the juncture of Alec’s neck and shoulder, white puffs of his breath ghosting against Alec’s collar. 

“It is, indeed,” Magnus replies after a moment, before looking at the sky. There’s scarcely a star to be seen with all the city’s lights, but his eyes search anyway. “Do you believe in soulmates, Alexander?” he asks thoughtfully. 

Alec blinks. “I’m… not sure. How do you mean?” 

“It’s just interesting, isn’t it? Nearly four-hundred years ago and ten thousand miles away, I was born under the sign of the archer,” Magnus remarks. 

Alec rubs the calluses of his hands slightly self-consciously, but smiles at Magnus. “Destiny?” 

“Perhaps. Whatever it is, it’s romantic, don’t you think?” Magnus teases and Alec laughs at him, sliding one of his hands under Magnus’ coat for warmth, pulling him in closer. 

“They say Shadowhunters only ever really love once. It’s not exactly the same as soulmates, I guess, but I’ll be your archer forever. If you’ll have me,” Alec says. 

“You know I will,” Magnus replies, cupping Alec’s neck with his cold hands. 

Their frozen noses brush together when Alec leans in to kiss him, lips slightly clumsy with the cold. The glass of cider tumbles to the floor from his chilled fingers, forgotten momentarily and dexterity compromised. They both jump at the breaking of glass, but Alec just shrugs and kisses Magnus again, ignoring Isabelle’s laughter at his expense. Magic tingles along Alec’s skin and he knows Magnus cleaned up the mess. 

“The stars really knew what they were doing,” Alec pulls away to say and Magnus laughs. 

“My archer,” he replies, brushing some of Alec’s hair out of his face and hooking an arm around his waist, huddling in the small circle of their shared warmth. 

“Always,” Alec assures him. 


End file.
